


Positive Thinking

by RobuttsInYourThighs



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:16:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27638747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobuttsInYourThighs/pseuds/RobuttsInYourThighs
Summary: Cute little writing request for TFA Starscream scheming with fem reader (cybertronian). Nothing naughty here, nope, nothing but love for the screaming bird
Relationships: Starscream (Transformers)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 18





	Positive Thinking

Starscream would be back from patrols any minute and you knew he was probably going to be miserable. He always was after a long day putting up with Megatron’s overzealous demands and constant dressing-downs he gave his second in command. You had two medium-refined cubes ready for him and the finest treats you could muster up with such little supplies on hand. He stormed in just as you knew he would, cursing and irritable and wanting to vent.

“Your ‘mighty leader’?” You approached with a small smile and a cube already in hand. He stopped in front of you, only a head or two taller, glaring down and clearly fighting to reign in his temper if only to keep you from leaving him to his anger for the night. Giving a deflated huff he nodded and took the offered cube.

“As always,” he growled and took a sip, pausing again to appreciate the flavor. “Did you add something to this?” He inspected it, though not with suspicion.

“No, why? Is there something wrong?” You hoped it wasn’t something he disliked. You’d only been with him a little over 6 Quartex so there were many things you knew he liked and disliked, and it was normal to let something slip. You had added what you thought was his preferred additive, but you could be wrong. The seeker stepped closer into your space and you caught a smile on his face before he pressed a brief kiss to your temple.

“Nothing wrong with it. Just curious,” he reassured you at least before finally taking a seat on the room’s sole sofa. It was too stiff in many places and far too broken down in others. You made to join him but he quickly leaned forward with his elbows on his knees, mind already spiraling deep into thought over his day. Taking a chance you slipped onto the couch beside him, leaning into his side to try and jar him from his thoughts to talk it out. Venting always helped him recharge better later.

“Out with it.” He glanced over his shoulder to you, having his usual moment of doubt before deciding to unload his day’s grievances on you. Per the usual it revolved primarily around Megatron ordering the jet to do things difficult than was necessary, ignoring his expert advice, and blaming him for shortcomings.

“I’m sick of being his punching bag!” He growled and gripped a little too hard on his glass, cracking the corners.

“He’s a bastard who needs to be taken down a few pegs, honestly,” you interjected calmly. He looked to you as if you’d just whispered of something dark, sweet, and tempting. You used his momentary distraction to deftly slip your hand against his, reminding him wordlessly to watch his grip.

“Well, I’m fresh out of ideas,” he declared. Starscream? Out of ideas???

“That’s absurd,” you laughed and watched him recline back with his cube held between his servos and resting on his stomach. “Where’s Starscream?” You teased. “The Starscream _I_ know has an endless fountain of ideas.” He smirked at your tone and hummed, claw lightly tapping his glass.

“If we’re going to be a duo, you and I, you’ll need to start pulling some weight in that regard.” Ooh, the audacity. He chuckled but wanted to indulge him and his demands. He did have far too many outlandish ideas for his own good, why not throw a couple of your own into the mix? He wouldn’t have stuck with you this long if he didn’t think you weren’t intelligent, you figured. Sitting up more you gave him a touch of space so you could actually converse on equal ground and not just get distracted by cuddling into him.  
  
“Well in that case, I’ve got a few ideas I’ve been sitting on for a while.” You crossed a leg neatly over the other and leveled your gaze on him. You didn’t expect to see him looking so interested and pleasantly surprised. It was always a delight to catch the overly-aloof mech off guard.

“Do tell,” he purred, his curious surprise melting into a devious grin, mirroring your posture and sitting up straighter to cross one leg over the other. That smirk of his was so handsome and you practically preened knowing you were the one who helped make it possible.

“Alright, so we can get Lugnut out easily enough, he’s simple enough to believe any order ‘directly from Megatron’,” You laughed but his faded smile gave you pause.

“Well, he’s been questioning it coming from _me_ ,” he sighed and rocked his pede, arms folding more across his chest.

“Hm… forge something? Say its in writing?” His barking cackle had you beaming once more.

“Its so simple, he’d probably go for it. Then?” He looked to you with expectant glowing optics that almost melted your spark. Oh he was so cute when he wanted to scheme.

“So Lugnut is off doing who knows what, you can probably lure the Autobots out with a couple pile-ups here, do some swooping aerial maneuvers and startle some fleshies.”

“It would be obvious its me, wouldn’t it?” He tilted his helm.

“Right, they’ll know its you. So you’ll have to try and do this all without getting caught, I can help you with your alibi here. Blitzwing doesn’t think I’m ‘dumb enough’ to get involved in your plans and I’ve made sure he has kept thinking that. If you get back fast enough I can meet up with you and say you’ve been with me. I’ll work to keep anyone from tracking you.”

Starscream looked absolutely enamored by your plan and was leaning awfully close. You couldn’t get flustered now so you pushed through with the rest of your plan.

“I’ve got a little contraption in the works, a little drone that looks like you.” Oof, you didn’t like his concern that flashed over his face.

“What do you mean ‘a drone’? How long have you been working over this idea of yours?” Ah he’s onto you.

“A… a _whil_ _e_...” His unwavering gaze soon had you squirming. “About a Quartex.” His face relaxed into a soft smile, though his optics were a little mischievous.

“And you hid it from me?” He leaned in closer, arms still folded and not reaching you but knowing it would make you shy away more. He did enjoy making you squirm under his scrutiny.

“Anyway!” You tried to shoo him from your space excitedly. “Anyway, now is where we need to act fast.” He nodded and you continued a little more seriously. “We’ll have to have you and Blitzwing with Megatron when it happens. I’ll have the drone encounter airspace where Lugnut is, so he can report ‘you’ being crazy. Megatron will see you right there,” you touched each digit for each listed point, “Blitzwing can vouch you were here all day, and you can defend yourself and be ready to take down this ‘impostor’.” You could practically hear his engine thrumming with excitement. He’d never had someone prepare for an alibi FOR him, or think so thoroughly of his well being and covering so many bases!

You couldn’t help the little ‘yip’ of surprise when he moved so suddenly, his strong clawed servos cupping and smushing your cheeks, his forehelm touching yours. His optics were so BRIGHT and excited.

“You’re genius! You’re so-!” He laid an excited kiss on your lips, nothing deeper than the surface. He pulled back all too soon for your liking and you could feel your cheeks warming in his hold. You almost wanted to shut your optics to hide but you didn’t want to waste a moment of looking into his eager scarlet optics.

“You neefdo lehme finniff!” You both dissolved into a brief moment of laughter as he finally let go of your cheeks. His servos moved to yours and he pulled you closer, now into his lap so he didn’t lose his proximity with you. Ah, he was always grabby when he was happy. You knew you’d never seen him physically close to ANYONE in any way before you started seeing one another seriously and you couldn’t help but wonder if that meant he had no happiness before you? That was a self-serving question for later, you decided, and not one that needed an answer. What mattered was he was like this with you, right here and now, and you didn’t want to let that go for the world.

“Fine, fine, I’ll fuss later,” he agreed. “Do go on. We’re all together, the Autobots are chasing the drone… right into Lugnut?”

“Exactly, so he’ll call for backup, not _just_ because of the drone,” you continued while feeling the warmth of his chest against your shoulder and side. He was still humming with excitement for the thrilling finale to your plan. “Once you all have gone out to face the Autobots, I’ll give a signal for you to hang back when it looks like Megatron is pretty preoccupied. I’ll have some extra artillery on hand, and together we’ll--”

“Absolutely not,” he stated firmly, not letting you give your big finale. Your pout didn’t do anything to his firm scowl. “I won’t have you putting yourself at risk to that degree. Extra artillery? Coming out into the open? I won’t allow it.”

“But… Starscream, it’ll be okay, I’ve planned it all out so that-”

“Have I not said the same thing countless times???” Oh no, his mood was turning so sour so fast. You didn’t want this at all. He caught the look of worry and the deep sorrow in your spark at his refusal. He backed his attitude down several notches, his fierce mood giving way to the worry that had made it bubble up so suddenly. “I’ve had that same attitude countless times, and countless times I have been thwarted. We still have the element of surprise, with you as the ace up my sleeve.” He smiled softly at you and you could feel your worry lessening. Knowing he was just coming from a place of concern was reassuring.

“I know how badly you want to do away with him,” you sighed. “I just… I want him gone, too. I’m tired of waiting for you to be free.” Your servo sought out his and gave it a squeeze, bringing it up between both of you. His optics were gentle and curious.

“Free?” He tilted his helm only slightly, searching for what exactly that meant for you.

“Free to be happy out in the open without that… bucket of bolts stamping you back down. He deserves to get smelted for how he treats you.” He smiled widely and nodded with a laugh.

“I couldn’t agree more, my love.” He nuzzled his forehelm to yours and spoke softly, calmly and confidently. “We’ll think of a slightly more… secure way to confront him, but otherwise I see ZERO flaws in your plan.” You melted against him. You loved the way he lowered his normally scratchy vocals to a low rumble for you. He deserved so much more than he had, than what was _permitted_ to him. You knew you were going to be the one to help him, whether he accepted it or not.

“Alright,” you agreed softly, gazing into his optics for a long, spark soothing moment. He gazed back into yours, warmth blooming between you both. The time for scheming and plots was done now, and neither of you needed to say it. You just needed to be with him and he with you now. He tilted his helm and closed the bridge between your derma, kissing you sweetly and deeper than before.

Your spark fluttered and you squeezed his servo gently, loving how he returned the favor and held you closer to his chassis with his other arm. You don’t know when you both sank down to lay on the sofa, and you certainly couldn’t recall how much time had passed while you both kissed and were together, feeling one another’s sparks so close and the content humming of each other’s happy engines. You only knew that when you awoke, deep in the night laying across the peacefully recharging seeker with your habsuite’s lights automatically dimmed, you knew that you were exactly where you needed to be.


End file.
